The present invention relates generally to techniques involving sensing to obtain information about objects. More specifically, techniques can obtain sensing results with time variation that includes information about objects.
Various techniques have been proposed for obtaining information about objects. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0145249 describes a fluidic structure with a channel along which is a series of sensing components to obtain information about objects traveling within the channel, such as droplets or other objects carried by fluid. A sensing component includes a set of cells that photosense a range of photon energies that emanate from objects. A processor can receive information about objects from the sensing components and use it to obtain spectral information. Similar techniques are described, for example, in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2007/016704, 2007/0147189, and 2007/0147728.
It would be advantageous to have improved techniques for obtaining information about objects, including improved techniques for obtaining information from sensing results.